


Bad Timing

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: This was bad, Gladio thought. Noctis’ heat would most probably trigger his rut, but he couldn’t exactly leave him at this point, especially not for a few days. Prompto was frying a marshmallow on a stick over the fire. They’d managed to lose Noctis’ suppressants, but somehow they still kept the goddamned marshmallows.Thank god they had their priorities right.





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on the kinkmeme that wanted baby-making heat sex. I'll add a link to the prompt since it was very elaborate and I used most of the wants and avoided all of the DNW's. Also, the OP added 'if you wanna make it angsty it can happen after Altissia' and I thought... well, why not. So the story is set during their search for the tomb of the warrior in Fodina Caestino.
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7595822#cmt7595822
> 
> To the OP: I hope you get to read this because the prompt is from, like, 2017, but I didn't get around to finishing the fic until now x)

”I think he’s in heat,” Ignis said.

”Are you kidding me?” Gladio looked at the trembling back of his bratty king. He was curled up on the ground, panting and making pathetic little whimpering noises.

“What about his suppressants?”

Ignis shrugged. “Just another one of the many things that we lost along the way.”

“How long ago?”

“I don’t know, Gladio. Probably at some point after Altissia.”

“Shit.”

This was bad. Noctis’ heat would most probably trigger his rut, but he couldn’t exactly leave him at this point, especially not for a few days. Prompto was frying a marshmallow on a stick over the fire. They’d managed to lose Noctis’ suppressants, but somehow they still kept the goddamned marshmallows. _Thank god they had their priorities right._

Gladio didn’t say it out loud, though. He knew he was being grumpy, and the mood was tense enough already without him taking it out on Prompto and Ignis.

“Will he be alright?” Prompto asked.

That’s right. He’d never seen Noctis in heat since he’d been on suppressants since his first heat.

Both Gladio and Ignis went quiet. Neither of them could decide the best approach on how to explain it to Prompto.

“You’ve never seen an omega in heat before?” Gladio asked.

“No.” Prompto blushed a bit. “I’m, um… I’m not that experienced with, uh…”

Gladio groaned silently. Great. He could see where this was headed. He was already starting to feel the telltale tightening in his gut and warmth spreading in his body that warned him of his rut.

They were going to scar the kid for life.

 

\-----

 

Noctis finally managed to get into a sitting position and moved closer to the fire.

“Do you want something to eat?” Ignis asked when he heard Noctis shuffling and panting coming closer.

Noctis looked dazed. His eyes were unfocused. He didn’t answer Ignis. He was kneeling and rocking lightly back and forth, but seemed unaware that he was doing it. Gladio looked away from him. Despite the fact that he still was annoyed with Noctis, he couldn’t deny that he also wanted to fuck him. Which was confusing, and slightly scary, because he wasn’t feeling very inclined to be nice to Noctis right now. He knew Noctis wouldn’t be opposed to being taken hard. He’d probably welcome it. But what about later? Would he be able to look at Gladio the same way, knowing he had it in him to act that way? Gladio didn’t even know what he’d do when the time came and his rut came over him. Maybe he’d be gentle, maybe he wouldn’t. But it scared him to think that he might hurt Noct.

Ignis felt around until he found Noctis’ shoulder.

“Are you okay, Noct? Have something to drink, at least.”

Finally, Noctis seemed to become aware that there were other people around him.

“Ignis,” he muttered, and suddenly he had crawled closer to Ignis and was holding onto his arm. “Ignis.”

With the way his voice was becoming a bit breathy and rough, it definitely sounded sexy. And Ignis was becoming flustered. Prompto was watching with wide eyes, his marshmallow long forgotten.

“Noct, I don’t think…”

Ignis was trying to fend off Noctis, but now he was getting more insistent. He tried to crawl into Ignis’ lap, and Gladio finally took it upon him to save Ignis from the embarrassment.

“Noctis, hey… Lay off.”

He pulled at the back of Noctis shirt. This only resulted in Noctis turning his full attention towards Gladio. His voice dropped a few octaves as he wriggled up against Gladio and groaned his name. Gladio took it more calmly than Ignis. He knew it was only a question of time before he would start to get really familiar with Noctis’ body. He would hold it off for as long as possible in a vain attempt at sparing them all, but there was no doubt in his mind that he would eventually give in to his instincts.

Noctis attempted to crawl onto Gladio’s lap, but Gladio held him at a distance.

“Not now, Noct,” he murmured.

Noctis whined.

“Wait… I have to finish my food, okay?” Gladio said in a desperate attempt to buy some time. If Noctis kept rubbing himself all over Gladio with his enticing scent, Gladio wasn’t going to hold out for long. He’d yet to finish the heated beans, kudos of himself since Ignis was incapable of cooking at the moment, so he used them as a poor excuse to put Noctis at a distance.

Noctis respected that for now. He sank back on his ass and sat there for a while, looking forlorn. Then his gaze zeroed in on Prompto, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground next to the fire. He moved closer to him.

Prompto scooted away. “H-hey! Don’t let him come to me!”

“He isn’t dangerous,” Ignis said calmly. “Just tell him no. Since you’re not an alpha he won’t bother you too much.”

Prompto sat very still as Noctis advanced on him. Noctis crawled into his lap, but unlike the way he acted around Gladio, now he seemed content just with the closeness.

Prompto became red-faced. “Uh…”

He lifted his hands as Noctis curled up in his lap, his head on Prompto’s thigh.

“I think he just wants to cuddle,” Gladio said.

“What is he doing?” Ignis asked.

“Just using Prompto’s thigh as a pillow. They make a pretty cute picture.”

Prompto’s cheeks were burning. Eventually he put his hands down, one hesitantly on Noctis’ shoulder, the other on his own knee. He patted Noctis’ hair awkwardly, but his face was still a picture of paralyzed disbelief.

Unfortunately, Noctis didn’t stay content for long. He started squirming and panting, and tried to make Prompto touch his scent glands. When Prompto didn’t understand what he wanted, Noctis got impatient.

Gladio knew that the scent of his oncoming rut affected Noctis the same way Noctis’ scent affected him. He ate his beans as slowly as possible, but he was incapable of willing away the erection that tightened his pants.

Noctis was getting more and more distressed. His hands moved down his body, grasping jerkily as though he didn’t know what to do with them. Then he grabbed the hem of his shirt and started tugging it off.

Gladio groaned. “Don’t let him take his clothes off, for gods sake…”

Prompto tried to grab Noctis hands to stop him.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Just push his hands away if he tries. He doesn’t seem very insistent, just desperate.”

“My god, this is crazy,” Prompto muttered. He finally managed to stop Noctis’ hands from roaming and Noctis settled down on his lap again, pacified for now. “Why does he get like this? Isn’t it, like, counterproductive? I mean, when he’s like this anyone who wants to can basically just walk up to him and… and do whatever they like?” He grimaced.

“Actually, no,” Ignis said. “Omega’s choose who they sleep with, even when they’re like this. But instead of going by what their eyes or preconceived ideas tell them, they choose purely based on scent and emotion.”

“So the reason he’s all over us is because we’re close to him?”

“Yes. We have his smell on us, since we spend a lot of time with him, and since we’re his close friends, there’s a strong bond there.”

Prompto carefully petted Noctis’ hair, and Noctis seemed to enjoy the affection.

Gladio knew he was starting to get far-gone when he felt a violent tug of jealousy at seeing Noctis enjoy Prompto’s attention. He tried to reason with himself and managed to stay the irrational thoughts for now.

“Gladio? Gladio…”

Gladio blinked. He focused on Ignis with difficulty.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting affected.” Ignis sounded dejected as he said it. He knew it was bound to happen. Perhaps he had hoped it would take longer.

“… Affected?” Prompto sounded wary now, like he sort of knew what the answer would be, but hoped he was wrong.

“I’m going into rut,” Gladio said. “Triggered by his heat.”

Piecing together full sentences was getting more and more difficult.

“I think perhaps it’s best if you… stop touching him.”

Prompto looked puzzled.

Gladio sat up in his chair and put the empty can of beans on the ground.

“I’ll have to do it,” he said to no one in particular.

Ignis turned in his direction with a displeased frown.

“Is that really a good idea?”

“He’s gonna stay this way for at least three days. As if that wasn’t bad enough, I’m not gonna be much better off in a few hours. Who’s gonna stop us then?”

“We don’t have any… contraception’s,” Ignis said after a long pause.

“Yeah, I know. But what’s worse? That I leave you guys for up to five days, putting myself in danger and stranding you here without enough food, or that I help him through it and have us on the move again within twenty-four hours?”

Prompto looked from one to the other of them. “Are you gonna…?” He looked a bit pale.

“I have to,” Gladio bit out.

Prompto placed a protective arm around Noctis. “But…”

“Don’t question me,” Gladio snapped, and immediately regretted it. “I’m sorry,” he added in a forced calm tone. “Just trust me on this.”

“Let them,” Ignis said to Prompto. “Gladio is right, although it pains me to say it. We’re stuck here until Noctis is better, and we can’t afford to waste time.”

Gladio looked at Noctis, who was watching him attentively. “Well… Come on, then.”

Noctis sprang to his feet and practically dove into Gladio’s lap.

“Bring some water,” Ignis said, and handed Gladio a bottle from their diminishing supply of fresh water. “Keep him hydrated. And try to make him eat something when he seems up to it.”

Gladio grabbed the water bottle. “I will.”

Then he stood and herded Noctis towards the tent.

“Where are we gonna sleep?” He heard Prompto say.

Ignis sighed. “I don’t think any of us are gonna get any sleep tonight.”

 

\----

 

Gladio undressed Noctis with careful, measured movements, afraid to tear his clothes with the way he was squirming and trashing. He couldn’t deny that the scent and visuals and sounds of Noctis combined was making him uncomfortably hard, but as an alpha with a few ruts under his belt, he’d long since learned how to keep himself under control. He knew that if he just gave in and became as crazed as Noctis was, then he would most definitely hurt him, and to his own relief he found that he really didn’t want that.

“Gladio,” Noctis kept whining. “Gladio, Gladio… Hurry… Please… Hurry…”

He clawed feebly at Gladio’s arms.

“Hurry…”

Gladio leant down and nosed his neck. Noctis whimpered and threw his head back. He calmed slightly. Gladio nipped at the scent glands as he, with some difficulty, managed to pull Noctis’ pants and boxers off. He hesitated a bit before he placed one hand on Noctis’ inner thigh. Noctis moaned and spread his legs. He rolled his hips, desperate for friction. Gladio was just as desperate to keep as calm as he could. The more eager Noctis’ was, the calmer Gladio became. He remained standing quietly on his hands and knees over Noctis and gently licked and nipped at his throat till Noctis calmed down a bit again. Then he dared to move his hand up further.

It was more difficult than he’d thought to cross the line between Shield and lover. As his fingers caressed that secret, warm, wet spot between Noctis’ legs, he could see his old life waving goodbye to him. Shit… He had no other choice but to go through with it, and it made him equal parts terrified and excited.

Noctis moaned when Gladio pushed one finger into his pussy. He rocked down on Gladio’s hand with such insistence that Gladio had to place his other hand on his hip to make him stop.

“Just lie quietly,” he told Noctis. “You’ll hurt yourself like that. Take it easy.”

Trying to talk sense into Noctis at this point was impossible. Gladio had to put his entire weight onto Noctis’ chest to make him stop wriggling down to meet his hand for each thrust. He took his time getting Noctis used to two fingers and then three, all the while with Noctis panting and groaning so loudly that there was no chance that the two others outside their tent hadn’t heard.

When he deemed Noctis ready, Gladio opened his own pants and pulled out his painfully hard, throbbing cock. Noctis stilled at the sight of it, but not out of concern. His eyes grew round and his jaw went slack, and he spread his legs wider and grabbed his own cock, jerking it to relieve some pressure.

Gladio leant over him and settled between his legs. Noctis kept completely still in anticipation. Gladio pressed the tip of his cock in between Noctis legs, looked down to get a better look at what he was doing, lifted his hips and gently pushed. The soft, pulsing heat that clenched around the head of his cock sent sparks down up his spine. He held off from pushing in too fast. Noctis was already tight, and although the choked moan sounded more delighted than pained, Gladio wasn’t gonna push his luck.

He thrust shallowly and slowly. At first he barely moved. Noctis didn’t make a sound except from a hitched breath or a low groan at times. To Gladio’s mortification, tears started running down the top of his cheekbones, and disappeared into his hair. He stopped.

“Are you hurting?”

“Don’t stop,” Noctis choked out. “It’s so good… so good…”

Gladio slowly pushed his cock deeper into Noctis.

“Ohh… Fuck, you’re tight…” He groaned.

Noctis was, most probably, a virgin. Gladio didn’t know of any partners, at least, and he knew that Noctis had been advised to be careful after he went into his first heat.

Despite being so tight, Noctis adjusted fast to Gladio’s girth. He started getting a blissed out, slack-jawed look on his face.

“Oh, gods… Gladio… Put a baby in me,” Noctis said all of a sudden.

It caught Gladio off guard. “What?”

“Knock me up.”

Noctis squirmed underneath him.

“Gladio…” He groaned. “Fuck me. Knock me up.”

Gladio hesitated.

“I didn’t know you wanted that…”

He wasn’t sure if it was heat-talk or an actual kink of Noctis’. Either way, his wish might very well come true at this point.

Gladio stopped holding back and the harder he fucked Noctis, the better he seemed to like it. His lips became o-shaped and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

Gladio watched Noctis’ bared throat intently and fought the urge to bury his teeth in the appealing soft mounds right beneath the line of Noctis jaw. Gladio bit his teeth together and tried to focus on other things. He was going to come hard and fast. He could feel it build up like a tidal wave, and there was no chance he was going to be able to pull back. Not that he could anyway. It wouldn’t help Noctis at all if he didn’t knot him.

“I’m knotting,” Gladio warned as he felt his balls tighten.

Then he was coming, and the sensation almost whited out everything for a second. He tensed and pushed into Noctis a little harder. Noctis groaned and wrapped his legs tight around Gladio’s waist, holding him in place.

“Fuck…” Gladio groaned as he came to. He was leaning on his hands over Noctis, who lay pink-skinned and ruffled beneath him, glassy eyes staring up at him under partly lowered eyelids.

It occurred to Gladio as his knot swelled, that Noctis most probably had never experienced a knot before. But it was too late to pull back now. He grabbed hold of Noctis’ hip and held him close to make sure that Noctis wouldn’t try to pull back if he panicked. But Noctis seemed completely at ease. His eyes widened slightly as he felt the strange and almost uncomfortable pressure that grew inside him, and his lips formed words that Gladio couldn’t hear, but he remained relaxed.

Finally, Gladio’s knot settled, and Noctis squirmed a bit to adjust to it. He seemed fascinated about the fact that there was no chance he was getting off that knot until it died down. He tested how far he could pull away from Gladio, but that wasn’t far. Since he was an omega, his body was built so that it closed completely around a knot. This meant that they could get pretty vigorous without either of them in danger of getting injured. Gladio proved this when he stood on hands and knees, lifting Noctis’ upper body so he had to follow his movement, and slumped down on his side, pulling Noctis tight into his lap and making sure he was comfortable.

Usually he didn’t hold a knot for more than ten minutes, but this one lasted longer. Noctis didn’t complain at all. He rocked his hips gently, rubbing his small cock against Gladio’s abdomen, and moaned softly under his breath, but the desperation from before had calmed for now.

Gladio slowly but surely felt a new orgasm approach, spurred by Noctis scent and subtle movements. As an alpha, he was built to come quickly after forming a knot. He didn’t always come before, but if he was especially aroused, like now, he could. It heightened the pleasure, especially as the second orgasm tended to be much stronger than the first.

He rolled over onto his back, grabbed Noctis’ hips and started rocking them back and forth. Noctis gasped and moaned. His fingers curled around his cock, and then he was coming in white spurts over Gladio’s chest, and Gladio came too, deep inside of Noctis, coating his pussy with his cum.

Noctis gasped and his pussy fluttered and pulsated around Gladio’s cock, tightening around him.

Gladio groaned.

“Fuck… So tight, Noct… Ah… Good…”

Noctis gasped again as Gladio rocked him a bit more, drawing out his own orgasm.

The knot went down soon after Gladio’s second orgasm, and he pulled out carefully and placed Noctis on the sleeping mat next to him.

He couldn’t take his eyes from Noctis’ spread legs and the small trickle of cum that leaked out of his flushed pussy.

Noctis put his foot up and rested it against Gladio’s shoulder. Gladio knew he expected to be cleaned. It was an old, ingrained instinct in omega’s to be cleaned by their partner after sex, and for alphas it was instinctual to want to do it. Some liked to do it with their tongues, others kept a cloth soaked in warm water at hand. Gladio had no cloth at hand, much less any warm water. He leant down and started licking Noctis’ pussy clean. The taste was enough to start making him hard again. He pressed Noctis’ thighs back against his chest and pressed his tongue deeper into him. Noctis groaned, and Gladio felt his slick walls flutter.

Gladio jerked himself back to full hardness again, and sat up, lined his cock up against Noctis’ pussy, and sank into him. Noctis made such a deeply satisfied sound that Gladio involuntarily jerked his hips so that he sunk deeper into him. And then they started fucking right over again as though they hadn’t had an orgasm a few minutes ago.

Noctis placed both hands on Gladio’s cheeks and pulled him down so he could kiss and lick his own slick off Gladio’s chin and lips. Gladio groaned into the kiss and thrust harder into Noct. He had to admit that he had never imagined that sex with Noct would be this good. It had never even crossed his mind to sleep with his prince before. But it seemed that, at least between the sheets, they were made for each other.

They tumbled around, still tight in each others arms, until Noctis was on top. He rode Gladio with desperation and no finesse, but he was so beautiful to watch that Gladio hardly cared. Noctis came quickly, too quickly for Gladio to form a knot, and when Noctis realized that he got impatient.

“Fuck,” Noctis groaned. “Gladio…”

Gladio kissed his throat and mouthed his scent glands. “I’m sorry. I don’t knot that fast.”

Noctis made a deeply dissatisfied whiny sound.

“Just… just hang on…” Gladio lifted him up so that he slipped off his cock, and, despite Noctis’ protests, placed him on his back on the sleeping mat. “Just keep your legs open… Like that… That’s good…”

Gladio jerked himself off with a quick, tight fist, laying pressure to the vein running on the underside of his cock, tugging and squeezing exactly the way he liked best. It brought him quicker to the edge. He watched Noct intently. His strong but slender legs were splayed out on each side of Gladio’s thighs, and his wet, flushed pussy was on perfect display. Gladio slipped the thumb of his free hand into him when Noctis started to get impatient, and massaged him slowly and gently back to full hardness.

“C’mere,” Gladio said. He grabbed Noctis hips and pulled him closer. Noctis didn’t need to be asked twice. He scrambled into Gladio’s lap and sunk down on his cock. Gladio tilted Noctis’ hips so that he could watch his own cock slide into that soft, tight pussy. Noctis leant back and braced his hands on Gladio’s knees.

It didn’t take long for Gladio’s knot to form. He grunted as he felt it fill out, and in turn felt Noctis’ slick inner walls flutter and clench around him.

“Gods, you’re tight, baby,” Gladio groaned and pulled Noctis even closer.

Noctis moaned.

Gladio leant over Noctis and rested on his elbows over his prince. He pushed his pelvis down on top of Noctis’ so that he kept him in check, but also pressed down on Noctis’ sweet spot.

Noctis had an amusing, almost stunned look on his face. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted. A small furrow appeared between his eyebrows.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Gladio groaned.

He pushed down harder onto Noctis, and watched as Noctis’ eyes fluttered shut.

He groaned softly as Gladio worked him slowly and meticulously into an orgasm that had his toes clenching and his whole body going rigid.

He gasped and moaned and pulsed around Gladio, and Gladio let go and came in thick spurts deep inside of Noctis. He saw the last waves of Noctis’ orgasm spike through him as he felt Gladio’s cum fill him up.

“Ah… hah… yes… Put babies in me…” he moaned.

Gladio groaned possessively.

“Yeah, baby. Let me knock you up…”

He thrust once more into Noctis, letting new spurts of come coat Noctis’ pussy.

“Fuck… You’re mine… Hngh…”

He thrust into Noctis, and Noctis whimpered. He could feel his knot go down, and knew that once it did, his cum would leak out of Noctis.

He bent him so that his knees nearly touched his shoulders and gently pulled out. Still, a small trickle of cum leaked out as his cock slipped out. He leant down and gently lapped it up with his tongue.

Noctis gasped.

“Keep it in,” Gladio whispered in Noctis’ ear.

Noctis nodded eagerly.

“Don’t let even one drop spill.”

Noctis whimpered softly. He shook his head.

Gladio returned to the quivering pussy under his tongue. He drew in the sharp tang of Noctis slick and his own cum. The scent of sex. He was already hard again.

“Best to plug you up,” Gladio said. “To make sure you don’t spill anything.”

He raised himself up on his knees and guided Noctis’ pussy to his thickening cock.

Noctis keened softly. He grabbed Gladio’s cock and steered it to his pussy. Gladio pushed in easily. White cum squeezed out along the shaft of his cock.

Noctis gasped and quivered as Gladio settled inside him. He was making strange, incoherent noises. He was too far gone to know anything besides Gladio’s cock inside him and his own relentlessly building need.

Gladio leant down and nipped gently at the lobe of Noctis ear.

“Don’t worry,” he murmured. “I’ll take care of you. Just relax. I’ll give you exactly what you need.”

 

\------

 

Outside the tent, Prompto was baffled.

“Are they doing it _again_?! Already?!”

Ignis looked like he wished he were anywhere but there right then. “Alpha’s in rut have an amazing refractory period,” he said in his most matter of fact tone.

Prompto leant back in his chair with a deep sigh. “I guess you weren’t kidding when you said we weren’t getting any sleep tonight.”

“I’m afraid so.”

 

\------

 

“I want to have your babies,” Noctis muttered drowsily after their… what was it… seventh round? They were both tired now, but Gladio felt that he had at least enough energy left in him for one more round.

“I’ve gathered,” Gladio answered. “Can’t see why, thought. It’d just be a bunch of angry, bratty little kids.”

Noctis laughed. “No, they will be perfect.”

“Noctis… are you serious about wanting kids…?”

Noctis just hummed contently. Gladio figured he was still high on hormones and afterglow.

Noctis moved closer to Gladio. His hand ran down Gladio’s chest, over his bulging pecs, palm pressing down on his nipples, and further down to the beginning of his happy trail.

“Put your cock in me,” Noctis murmured.

“I’m not there yet, babe,” Gladio said.

What a needy little brat.

Noctis whined and pressed one hand down between his legs. Gladio grabbed it and gently nudged it away. There was no need for Noctis to make himself raw and sore. He could hold off for one more minute. Noctis huffed but didn’t protest. Instead he rolled onto his back and lifted his hips invitingly, as though he hoped that it would entice Gladio to get an erection again sooner. Well, it did help… Noctis was already hard again, his pink little cock lying flat against his stomach.

Gladio leant down and licked along the length of it, from root to tip, before he slowly moved further down, past his small, tight ball sack, and down to his wet, leaking cunt.

Noctis threw his head back and pressed himself right up into Gladio’s face.

“Your cock,” Noctis groaned.

“Yeah, I get why you want it so bad, it’s pretty magnificent.” He grinned up at Noctis, but only got a deadpan, unamused look back.

“I suppose you’re not in the mood for jokes yet…”

“Get down there and do your job.”

“Good, you’re talking in full sentences again. At least that’s something.”

He got on top of Noctis and did as his king ordered.

 

\-----

 

The night had probably long since passed into day before Noctis finally was coherent enough not to demand Gladio to fuck him in ever other sentence. It was difficult to tell how much time had passed at this place, though, since they couldn’t see the sun. But Gladio prided himself with a pretty good internal clock, and he was certain that they had been at it for far too long.

They had no choice, though. They just had to ride it out.

He thought Noctis was sleeping, and considered sneaking out to get some food, but just as he tried to move, Noctis snuggled closer and held him tight.

The action was surprisingly sweet.

Gladio lay down again and absently started caressing Noctis’ back.

“Mm…” Noctis opened his eyes a smidgen.

He looked up at Gladio, then averted his eyes shyly. He realized he was clinging to Gladio and let go.

“How’re you feeling?” Gladio asked.

Noctis blushed and muttered a barely audible ‘fine’.

“Is the heat over?”

Noctis sat up. He shrugged.

“I haven’t had a proper one before,” he admitted. “So I’m not sure…”

“It’s not difficult to tell,” Gladio said. “You’ll feel it if you still have it. There’s no warmth in your belly? No… need?”

Noctis shook his head. His face was bright red now.

Gladio was already pretty sure that the heat was over. He couldn’t really go by smell because the tent was clogged with residues of the scent of sex and heat, but Noctis looked more embarrassed than aroused and that was always a good indication.

Noctis was nervously tugging at the end of his bangs.

“This was the first time I had sex,” he admitted.

Gladio didn’t know what to say. He’d had his suspicions, but to get them confirmed was surprisingly shocking.

“I’m sorry…” He said. “I wouldn’t wish for anyone to have their first time be like this.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Me? Fuck, yeah. It was…” He wondered if it was rude to call Noctis a good lay to his face…

“I liked it,” he said instead.

“Was it… Was it one of your better ones, or…?”

“What are you fishing for?” Gladio said with a chuckle. “As ruts go, this was one of my best.”

It wasn’t like there was strong competition. Most of his ruts had either been dealt with clinically by hooking up with a willing stranger in a controlled environment, which most unbonded alpha’s and omega’s did, or they’d been dealt with in solace, in the darkness of his own room, cut off from everyone around him until the rut had run its course.

“Good,” Noctis muttered. “I don’t want you to regret it.”

“The fuck, Noct… _You_ don’t want _me_ to regret it? Of course I don’t regret it. I made a choice. I should be asking you that question. Did you regret it? I took your goddamned virginity, for fucks sake. The only thing I regret is that it wasn’t consensual.”

Noctis looked shocked. “You didn’t _rape_ me,” he choked out. “I wanted…” He clamped his mouth shut. “I enjoyed it.”

“I know, I… I enjoyed it too, Noct… A lot.”

Noctis smiled, and Gladio stared at him in surprise. It wasn’t often he saw a genuine smile on Noctis’ face directed solely at him. Though they were friends, their relationship was strained more often than not.

“So… It was consensual, then?” Noctis asked. “I mean, from your side too?”

“I guess we wouldn’t have been so desperate for each other if we didn’t honestly want it.”

Noctis chuckled and Gladio thought that wonders still happened. He wanted to touch Noctis, despite the fact that they’d done a lot of touching already. But now he wanted to touch him in a different way. He just wanted to feel his skin under his fingertips. Maybe stroke a tuft of hair away from his cheek. Kiss him… He wanted to kiss him.

He swallowed and looked away. He needed to get out of bed. The other two must be exhausted from waiting outside the whole night. He and Noctis should get dressed and let them sleep for a while.

 

\------

 

Ignis and Prompto didn’t mention what had happened, but it was obvious that they must have heard everything. Noctis couldn’t look either of them in the eyes. The following hours were spent in an awkward silence that was only broken to say the most necessary things, like, ‘will you pass the salt’ or ‘have anyone seen my jacket’.

When they continued their journey towards the tomb, they stayed uncharacteristically silent. Gladio didn’t make pointed remarks about Noctis’ choices, and Prompto didn’t try to lift the mood with light chatter.

“I’ll help Ignis,” Gladio told Prompto after a while when the man had hovered anxiously around them while staring with concern at Noctis’ back ahead of them. “You can run ahead.”

Prompto nodded and hurried to catch up to Noctis.

Gladio gave Ignis his arm to hold on to, and they continued on in silence for a while.

“Was it the right thing to do?” Gladio asked at last.

He couldn’t hold his thoughts to himself anymore.

“That is impossible to say at this point,” Ignis said. “I would argue that you did what you had to at the moment. The sooner we get out of here, the better.”

Gladio struggled with his next words.

“But… Do you think that he… conceived?”

“It would surprise me a lot if he didn’t,” Ignis said quietly.

Gladio felt his heart beat hard in his chest. He wasn’t sure what he felt about that. Noctis carrying his child… He just got hot inside, and he didn’t know if it was from anger or embarrassment or… something else.

 

\------

 

Once they were safely out of the abandoned mining town and back on the train, Gladio pulled Noctis aside in an empty wagon to talk to him.

“So…” He scratched the side of his neck. “How are you feeling?”

Though they had made up by now, Noctis still couldn’t quite look Gladio in the eyes.

“Fine,” Noctis muttered.

“Stop saying that. Give me a real answer. I need to know how you’re taking all this.”

“I said I’m fine,” Noctis said with pressure on each word.

“Tell that to my face,” Gladio said.

Noctis had been consistently staring at some point behind Gladio’s left elbow the entire time.

Noctis sighed. He closed his eyes briefly before defiantly looking up at Gladio.

“I’m okay,” he said, and his eyes softened a bit.

It seemed like he really meant it.

Gladio gave him a small smile. He placed on hand on Noctis’ shoulder. He had meant it to be a completely platonic gesture, but he found that his hand lingered and sought the warm skin of Noctis’ neck. His thumb brushed Noctis’ jaw.

Noctis suddenly looked saddened.

“I…” Gladio said. “I like you a lot more than I might give the impression of, you know that, right?”

Noctis nodded ever so slightly. Then, with upturned face but averted eyes, he asked, “How much more?”

Gladio cupped Noctis’ face with both hands. Then he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He felt Noctis’ lips part under his, felt him push ever so slightly up into the kiss. Gladio pulled back. Even he was a little surprised at his impulsive decision, but now that he'd done it he knew it was the right thing to do.

“About that much more,” he said.

Noctis was smiling now. “I think you have to show me again.”

Gladio was more than happy to.


End file.
